My Date
by CaitlynCraze
Summary: It's Date Week! Gunther asks Cece, and she says yes. Tinka and Rocky disapprove of Gunther and Cece being so close. Deuce and Rocky are up to something, and Dina is trying to figure out what it is. Will feelings be revealed during one week? GuntherxCece, RockyxDeucexDina


**My first Gece story, so please review to tell me what you think of the story! I'm not a great writer but I still appreciate reviews!**

**Cece's POV**

I feel like this is the fifth time we've had math just today. In school, especially in math, the clock seems to be still, never moving it's hands.

Then I heard something roll softly on to my desk. I looked up from trying to get some sleep to see what it was.

A crumpled up little piece of paper. Who would send me a note during math?

I opened up the paper, being careful not to rip it.

_So bored, I wanna sleep! This is like the fifth time we've had math, TODAY._

_- Gunther_

I turned my head to look at him, smiling. He was grinning back at me.

I flipped the paper over to send him a note back.

_Yeah, I was just thinking that. And I really need sleep too!_

_- Cece_

I chucked it at Gunther's desk. He smiled at the note, opened it, his eyes scanning the paper, then he smiled at me again. I returned the grin.

Me and Gunther had become pretty close. I don't know how it happened, but it did.

"Mr Hessenheffer, Miss Jones!"

We stopped smiling at each other to turn our heads to the front. To the teacher.

"What is so amusing that you've decided to hide it from the rest of the class?" she thundered.

"That it feels like this is the fifth time we've had math today?" Gunther said to her, a little edge to his voice, sounding a bit like a question.

Well, he wasn't going to do this alone.

"And that we need some sleep?" I finished for him, that same, question-like edge to my voice.

"Well them, you two can have plenty of sleep, in the Principal's Office!" she shouted, gesturing towards the front door indicating for us to go to the Principal's Office.

We grabbed our stuff and headed out the door.

"Down the ha-" she started.

"We know where it is," we said simultaneously, leaving the class.

As we shut the door, Gunther sighed of relief.

"Glad _that's _over with."

"I know, right," I agreed. We agreed almost on everything; we have a lot in common.

Then, he had a sneaky grin on his face.

"You know, we don't have to go to the Principal's Office. I mean, he doesn't know we're coming, and that stupid math teacher won't know if we get there."

I understood him immediately. Bunk. I agreed, took his hand which he held out for me, and then we left school. Well, what did I tell you? We have a lot in common.

We headed for my apartment. Mom was working, Flynn was at school. We could have the whole apartment to ourselves.

When we reached my apartment, the first thing we did was order pizza.

"My treat," he said.

"No way, we split it," I offered, and he agreed on the idea.

While he was ordering the pizza, I went to throw my bag and his bag in my room, and then my phone rang.

I read the caller ID, _BFF. _It was Rocky.

I picked up the phone and answered the call.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone.

"Cece, where are you?" Rocky said.

"Home, with Gunther."

"What?!" she yelled. "Home, with _Gunther?"_

"Yeah, why? What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that you were supposed to go to the Principal's Office! You're gonna get into so much trouble!"

"Well, we're already in trouble. Don't worry, Rocky. Oh, and _please _don't tell anyone."

She sighed, but agreed. "Fine, I won't."

"You're the best! Bye!"

And she shut the phone.

I went back out, to find Gunther watching TV. I sat down beside him.

"Pizza in 10 minutes," he said to me.

"Great," I said.

Then he paused.

"So, you know it's Date Week at school, right?"

"Mhmm."

"Well, do you wanna be my date?" he asked me.

I stared at him. Gunther had changed a lot, he lost his accent, was talking like a normal American, and not to mention he dropped the glitter, he was dressing normally now, and was nowhere near as annoying. He was really cute too, dirty blonde hair, and gorgeous blue eyes. A lot of girls had crushes on him, so I got really happy inside when he asked me to be his date.

I smiled at him. "Sure," I said, then I kissed him on his cheek.

He smiled back at me.

It was like Rocky knew everything that was going on, because coincidentally, she texted me the schedule list for Date Week. Gunther looked at it too.

_Monday: Pick your Date._

_Tuesday: Spend time with your Date._

_Wednesday: Classes will be dismissed to watch a movie with your Date._

_Thursday: Give your Date a gift._

_Friday: Date Week Dance._

Well, this was going to be an interesting week...

**Do you like it? Do you dislike it? Should I continue? Please review!**


End file.
